Twisted Fate
by Codywolf
Summary: And the last thing Kenobi had said to him? Get well, my friend. And may the Force be with you." One man's life is changed in one blinding flash of light. What truely matters when everything you know may be a lie?


***Ok, so here's the whole story, explaining A Change of Heart and all. Read and enjoy!***

**They cautiously moved into the building, not daring to speak at first. The Jedi Master crept forward on silent feet. He glanced down a nearby staircase and looked around the shadowed room. **

** Cody looked around as well. He didn't like the feeling here, it was too quiet. It looked like a warehouse, only recently abandoned. Danger and darkness seemed to scream in every corner, making the silence hard to bare. General Kenobi came back to Cody's side and speaking in an undertone, "I'll take three with me to scour the main floor. Take the other three with you to examine the lower levels."**

** "Yes, sir," Cody glanced at the walls, scorched with miscarry blaster fire.**

** "And Commander?"**

** "Yes, sir?"**

** General Kenobi nodded to him, "Be careful."**

** Cody briefly smiled behind his helmet, "As always, sir." He gestured to his group of the remaining three and they headed down the stairwell. Cody remained in front, his blaster out and directed ahead of him. He came to the bottom of the stairs, not to find a horde of enemies but a long hallway with a single door at the end. **

** The commander started forward, moving vigilantly as his troops followed behind. Soon, they were at the end of the hallway. The four Clone Troopers stared at the blank door. He held up his hand and his troops took a single step back, blasters at the ready.**

** Cody raised his weapon and slowly eased the door open. It seemed all clear, but he wasn't going to take any chances. He slowly took a step, waiting for something to happen. When nothing did, he took one more step. As he took one final step forward, a soft click was heard and Cody yelled into his communicator, "Ambush!"**

** He wheeled around but went no further by sheer will. A surge of heat and power was blown through the room and down the hallway. Cody's body fly aside, his helmet making a sharp cracking sound as he hit a nearby wall and came to rest at the bottom.**

** A commando droid walked to Cody's body, standing above him. Occasional blaster fire was heard from the hallway. The droid looked in the shadows of the room, "What shall we do with the prisoners?"**

** A dark voice answered it, "What prisoners?"**

** The droid raised his blaster higher, "Yes, sir."**

** Obi Wan moved slightly as the floor shook below him. His hand instinctively went to his light saber, but he only grasped it. He turned to a nearby clone, "What happened?"**

** The clone looked at him and said grimly, "It was Commander Cody, sir. He yelled 'ambush' and now there's only static."**

** Blaster fire was heard from the stairwell and one of Cody's troops ran up the stairs. Another shot and he lay on the ground, unmistakably dead. From behind him, and assassin droid with blaster in hand, prepared to fire once again.**

** With inhuman agility, Obi-Wan's lightsaber was in his hand a millisecond before the droid fired. He reflected the bolts and they flew at random back towards the droid. It fell with a clatter, but Obi-Wan heard more already. **

** The clones crowded behind him and he spoke over his shoulder, "Call Anakin! Tell him to bring two squads, then follow me."**

** He advanced forward, his face set. Deflecting these blaster shots were becoming too dangerous, he needed a new tactic.**

** He jumped high into the air and turned hallways through, landing directly back-to-back with the Assassin Droid. He ducked and spun his lightsaber, cutting off the head of the droid. The Jedi Master then proceeded down the hallway, spinning his lightsaber, switching it from hand to hand whenever the need be. There were only about twenty of them and the job was done quickly.**

** Obi-Wan ran into the only room at the end of the hallway and stopped. The first thing he saw was Cody, lying on the floor; then the droid about to kill him. It's sword was raised high and about to strike down. In less than a moment, the sword was in two pieces and the droid…much more.**

** The Jedi General knelt next to his commanding officer, "Cody…are you alright?"**

** From behind the helmet, Cody's voice seemed weak and hushed, "I don't think I'm going to make this one, sir."  
**

** Obi-Wan glanced at the Clone Troopers coming into the room, "Rest, Cody. Don't strain yourself."**

** "Sir, I can't feel anything…No pain, nothing."**

** The blue light of Obi-Wan's lightsaber shrank away and he clipped it to his belt, his eyes never leaving Cody, "Quiet, Commander. Save your strength."**

**~*Later on the Transport*~**

**Rex stood, the floor beneath him rumbling. He looked at his fellow commanding officer, "We're here, Cody."**

**Cody took a deep breath and another clone unstrapped him from where he sat. Rex picked up Cody's helmet and then helped up him. Five came to Cody's side as well and together they carried Cody off the transporter and to the medical ward. **

"**Not much farther," Rex said. **

**Cody sighed deeply, his breath becoming more labored and pained. Rex looked at the other clone, "Pick up the pace, Five."**

**They moved faster and soon they were there. A medical droid came to meet them, gesturing to a nearby examining table. Rex and Five lifted him to the top of it with a grunt from Cody. **

**The medical droid stepped forward and said, "Please stand back and give me some time. You may wait outside."**

**Rex clearly hesitated and Five took his arm, pulling him back, "He'll be alright, Rex. He's seen worse."**

**Together, they moved outside; and waited.**

**An hour later, Rex and Five were still outside. Rex was pacing, his helmet tucked under his arm. Five sat on the floor, his back against a nearby wall. The door opened and both instantly came to attention. The medical droid came forward and said through it's volcabulator, "The Commander has fractured a few disks in his spinal area and killed about four different imperative nerve lines."**

**Five shook his head and Rex said quickly, "Well, is he going to make it?"**

"**It shall be a…prolonged recovery. Four weeks in the medical bay."**

**Rex growled a curse, turning away. Five nodded and pushed Rex down the corridor, "C'mon on Rex. We've got cavalry to take care of."**

**Grudgingly, Rex walked away, trying to focus on his next task. **

**Feelings… **

**Hanging around Skywalker too much, evidently. **

**~*After the Battle on Mustafar*~**

** "There was far too much chasing for my liking, if you ask me," Obi-Wan said sourly, pulling out his holocomm.**

** Anakin heaved a large sigh and Obi-Wan chose to ignore it. He set his holocomm on a nearby rock, not too far from the backup transporter, "Whether you like it or not, we need to give Master Luke a report."**

** Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin, who remained silent. He didn't like it when Anakin said nothing; it made him worry. He shook his head and eventually created a connection. He took a step back and looked at the small, three-dimensional image of the Jedi Master on Coruscant.**

** He looked tired, but very focused, "What is your news, General Kenobi?"**

** Obi-Wan bowed his head before saying, "The blockade is destroyed; we found a hidden control point below the building our coordinates inclined. Some of Grivous's body guards were there, obviously protecting it. Though it seemed disserted at first," he shook his head, "Anyway, my commanding officer, Cody, was just taken on an emergency transport."**

** Luke's face, which had been expressionless until now, looked interested, "And his condition…?"**

** "I don't know," Obi-Wan managed to keep direct eye contact, fighting the urge to look away with guilt, "I sent him to investigate the lower levels but Grivous's droids found him and his men."**

** He nodded, looking thoughtful, "I will send a Jedi healer to your commander. To perhaps…speed up the process."**

** Against his normal composer, Obi-Wan smiled, "That would be very useful. Thank you, Master Luke."**

** "I have something a bit more fundamental then the healing of clones for you to worry about, General."**

** Anakin twitched slightly at Obi-Wan's side, just enough for him to feel it. Obi-Wan kept his gaze on the small hologram, hoping Anakin would keep his mouth shut.**

** "Having successfully completely this mission," Luke continued, "I have another, more dangerous mission for you two. Recently, a troop of clones were sent to Dantooine. Twenty of the thirty have somehow disappeared. Our last communications with them inclined there may be something a but stronger than a droid is there." He looked at Obi-Wan pointedly.**

** "And you want us to investigate this?" Obi-Wan asked, glancing at Anakin.**

** "Yes. You both have five days to prepare for departure. May the Force be with you." **

** And the hologram image faded away. Obi-Wan tucked his holocomm back into his pocket. Anakin was already walking away from him, muttering, "What is it about that guy?"**

** "You two are too much alike," Obi-Wan said simply, shrugging.**

** Anakin glared at his former master from over her shoulder. Obi-Wan chuckled to himself and came to Anakin's side, "Let's see how Cody is doing."**

** His eyes brightened, "We're going to Coruscant?"**

** "Yes," he climbed onto the transporter, "But not for long."**

**A Couple days later.**

** Cody stared at the ceiling. All he could think about was how stupid this was, which was amazing enough since the pain relievers they gave him made him very drowsy. He was having tons of trouble focusing on what Rex was saying to him.**

** "We'll be leaving tomorrow, so is there anything I need to know about your squad?" Rex looked a little concerned. Oh no, he had spaced out for too long. **

** "No, their all good. What would you expect from those boys when they were trained by me?" he really tried to smile, really did, but it didn't even make it out of his drugged up mind. "Sorry, Rex, all these drugs their pumping in me isn't helping my focus or anything else."**

** "Don't worry about it, I'll just go," Rex began to stand up.**

** "No, no I had something I wanted to discuss with you."**

** "Better hurry, I have to get back to HQ."**

** "That's just it, Rex, we're so focused on the now and the war, but what about afterwards?"**

** "Ok, no more independent thinking, or drugs, for you," Rex chuckled.**

** "I'm serious Rex. I just got info on a new order today and have been thinking for awhile. What are we going to do after this is all over?"**

** "I don't know, probably whatever the chancellor tells me to do."**

** "Can we even trust what he tells us? Have you seen this new order?"**

** "We do what we're told," Rex tried to look as confident as he sounded, but only made it half way. He sighed, and then looked pleadingly at Cody. "I wouldn't have thought about except, well," looks pointedly at Cody, "because of what the Jedi did for you. I mean, the droids are already complaining about you and it's only been, what, a couple days in here. Think what four weeks would have done."**

** "Well, I have been thinking of something," Cody brightens and smiles, making it all the way.**

** "What?" Rex leaned in closer, quickly looking at the door.**

** "Ok, here's what we have to do," Cody pulled out a data pad.**

**~*Later*~**

** Obi-Wan walked into the building, glancing around. As was expected, the Clone Interval Facility was busy. His eyes roved around until he found a clone he knew. **

** "Rex?"**

** The clone turned and saluted, "General Kenobi." **

** Obi-Wan managed a smile, "A little busy around here, isn't it?" **

** "It's always industrious here, sir," Rex said, "It has to be."**

** "Yes…yes I suppose it must," his smile quickly vanished, "How's Cody?"**

** "He's, uh…recovering, sir."**

** The Jedi Master sighed, absentmindedly rubbing his arm, "It's serious?"**

** "Four weeks in the Medical Bay, sir," Rex said from behind his helmet. Obi-Wan put a hand on his chin, thinking. Finally he nodded to the captain, **

** "Thank you, Rex. Anakin will find you shortly to discuss the latest battle plans."**

** "Very good, sir." **

** They continued on their way in different directions. Obi-Wan let his feet carry him while his mind wandered. He didn't know how long it took him to get there, but when he reached the Medical Bay he stopped.**

** His eyes instantly found Cody; he was in a bacta tank. Obi-Wan folded his arms and watched him for a short while, still lost in his own thoughts. Eventually he drifted off to Cody's room to wait. He knew the commander would be frustrated by the fact he couldn't go on this newest undertaking, but Obi-Wan felt obligated to tell him nonetheless.**

** He took a seat and closed his eyes, folding his hands in his lap. Meditation seemed like a good idea to pass the time. Obi-Wan sank into the Force, he let it consume him, he let himself become apart of it. **

** Time passed, how much, Obi-Wan couldn't tell. His eyes slowly opened; before Cody had even come near the door, Obi-Wan knew he was going to. He stood and waited, moments later Cody had returned to his room. He looked tired and preoccupied within his own thoughts. At first he didn't notice the Jedi but then he saw him.**

** "General!" he said, completely taken aback. He tried to lift himself from his hover-chair but Obi-Wan raised his hand,**

** "Cody, relax. I haven't come here as a general," he smiled gently, "I've come here as a friend." **

** Cody sighed and eased himself back into his chair. He attempted to smile, but it looked more like a grimace, "It's good to see you, General Kenobi."**

** "As it is good to see you," he nodded his head to the clone. **

** "How is your treatment."**

** "Well, sir," he moved in his chair, trying to get into a comfortable position, "I must admit being poked three times and dunked six times all in one day isn't my kind of fun."**

** "I shouldn't think so," Obi-Wan said, with another smile, "Its not your style." He drifted to the window, staring out at the usual traffic of Coruscant. Cody's eyes lifted to the large window as well,**

** "Taking a break from the fun?"**

** Obi-Wan looked back at Cody and chuckled, turning back to the window, "Fun? Yes, well…that is why I have come here."**

** Cody looked at his general intently, "What is it?"**

** Without turning around, Obi-Wan continued, "Seeing as your not going to be apart of this mission, I have no right in telling you this, but I feel you should know. Anakin and I shall be going to the planet Dantooine to investigate the disappearance of twenty clones at a secured Republic base. We'll be leaving in four days," he finally turned and looked at Cody, "I just wanted to make sure you were alright before we left."**

** Cody blinked and then looked away, "I am…exceedingly sorry I cannot come with you, sir," he said, his voice clearly demonstrating his emotions.**

** Obi-Wan nodded, still looking at Cody, "I need you to stay here, Cody. I need you to be well again. I know sitting a waiting isn't your fancy," he chuckled again, shaking his hand, "It's not Anakin's either, in fact. But my point is; I need you. But I can't use you until your better."**

** "I understand, sir. I'm not exactly in top condition at the moment," Cody sighed,**

** "But you will be again," he came to Cody's side, "Knowing you, you'll be on your feet before any other clone would ever dream of."**

** "Thank you, sir," he looked up at Obi-Wan who placed a kind hand on Cody's shoulder.**

** "Get well, my friend," he said sincerely, "And may the Force be with you."**

** With one last nod, Obi-Wan took his leave. When the door shut again, Cody sighed deeply, clenching his fists. **

** I should be going with them, if I hadn't been so stupid, he thought.**

** The commander shook his head, feeling the usual surge of pain he always received when he strained himself. He felt as hopeless as if he were at the mercy of a Sith Lord. He was confined and not permitted to go anywhere, he couldn't even walk. Cody stared out the window, not seeing what lay beyond the glass.**

** He didn't know if the Force existed, but if it did, he hoped that the Force would most definitely be with him. **

**~*Four Days Later on the Planet Dantooine*~**

**They walked to the front of Republic base. Anakin steeped forward, opening the broken door with the Force. Obi-Wan glanced behind him, but only an empty savanna of Dantooine stared back. He turned and went after Anakin, still looking behind him. The opened door attempted to close once they were past , but it only wailed in protest and closed halfway. Obi-Wan turned but instantly ran into Anakin's back.**

** "What are you-?" he peered around Anakin's broad shoulders and saw what had stopped him. A clone trooper lay sprawled out before them on the ground, only inches from the door.**

** "This one didn't make it," Anakin said softly, bending to his knees and touching the cracked helmet.**

** "None of them did," Obi-Wan said, stepping around Anakin and the fallen clone. The room was dark, every clone that had been posted here was clearly dead. Anakin averted his eyes from another clone nearby, split it half.**

** "I should have been here."**

** "Anakin-"**

** "You could have taken that whole mission on by yourself. If I had been placed here instead of-"**

** "Cody may not have made it," Obi-Wan interjected, looking at his former padawan intently, "Look at me, Anakin." But he was still staring at the clone next to him. Obi Wan spoke again, more gently, "Anakin…" **

** He lifted his face to look up at Obi-Wan. Anakin had seen this kind of thing happen many times before, but for some reason this certain act of slaughter had greatly disturbed him, Obi-Wan could see it and so he continued in his soft, brotherly tone, "Anakin…you can't save everyone. They were brave, they were valiant; they always are. They consider it n honor to die in action."**

** "But they didn't have to die," he said in a cracked voice, "This didn't have to happen."**

** Obi-Wan looked down at the clone Anakin was near and suddenly understood. The clone Anakin was kneeling by was Alpha, a clone they both knew well. The Jedi Master took Anakin's arm and helped him back to his feet, "Let's figure out why it did. Control your emotions, Anakin. I need you."**

** Anakin found he couldn't say anything, he only nodded and walked to a control board. He examined the top; it was dark and dead, like everything else in the room. Obi-Wan came to his side, still looking around, "Something is still here," he looked at Anakin, "You feel it, don't you?"**

** "Yes." The two Jedi looked at each other when suddenly the door behind them slammed shut. The body of a clone rose, as if on strings and then soared towards them. Obi-Wan and Anakin split apart, both lightsabers out and dodged the clone's body that hit the opposite wall and slumped to the floor. **

** From the darkness of a nearby corner a soft chuckle was hear, "Foolish Jedi. I thought perhaps you would have learned by now."**

** "Ventress," Obi-Wan muttered.**

** Anakin growled, "Get out here and face us, you coward!"**

** "Face you?" Her voice was slow and mocking, "I've been here the whole time, Skywalker."**

** "You're hiding," he challenged loudly, gripping lightsaber deathly tight, "And you killed Alpha."**

** "Who? A clone?" She laughed, making Anakin instantly angrier than before. Obi-Wan did a side glance at him,**

** "Anakin, don't get carried away. We'll do this together."**

** Something moved in the shadows nearby and Anakin was instantly there. It shrank away quickly, away from the furious Jedi. A sudden glow of red illuminated the Sith's face in an evil halo of light. She struck Anakin's lightsaber and spark danced continuously as they dueled.**

** Obi-Wan watched the fight carefully, reaching into the Force for guidance. From what he could tell, no one else was here. He assumed this was just another dirty mission Dooku was too lazy to do himself.**

** Before he could come to Anakin's aid, he was sent flying across the room. Obi-Wan hit a wall and remained there, as if some large hand was holding him there, pressing out all of his air, "I wasn't expecting that," he said tightly, as his air became thinner and thinner. He shook his head, trying to move his hand. He was feeling more and more compressed and his air was running out quickly.**

** "Anakin!" he gasped, "Get out of here!"**

** Anakin did not reply, he only glanced at Obi-Wan and attacked Ventress harder, making her stumble. Obi-Wan's vision began to blur and then grow dark. A humiliating excuse for a soldier, blacking out, Obi-Wan thought and he was gone a moment later.**

** When he awoke again, he didn't open his eyes right away. He reached out, into the Force, to understand his surroundings but it was not there.**

** The Force wasn't there.**

** Obi-Wan opened his eyes but all he found was the exact same darkness that had consumed him. He kept himself centered, he tried not to panic. Obi-Wan reached into the Force, but still…it wasn't there. A groan made him come back to his senses. He slowly moved his head from side to side, trying to understand what had happened.**

** "Anakin?"**

** Another groan, clearly Anakin's, "Obi-Wan…?"**

** "Yes, what happened?"**

** "I-" he seemed to hesitate, "I don't know, Master. I don't know anything anymore."**

** "Forgive yourself, Anakin," he said patiently, "I'm sure you fought well."**

** "Master-"**

** "Quiet, Anakin," he said sensitively, "Wait a moment." Obi-Wan began to concentrate on his actual being. He tried to move his arms but found he couldn't, he tried his legs and they didn't move either, "Blast," he whispered, "Don't try to fight out of this."**

** "Why? What's going on?"**

** "It would appear we are both trapped in a containment field," he said in his thoughtful, mild tone, "From the sound of your voice, I believe I am facing you." **

** "But what about-?"**

** "Sith hoods," came Ventress's cold voice, "Infuriating, aren't they? Completely blinded to your surroundings. Come now, Skywalker. You've never had the honor?"**

** "Can't say I have," Anakin said through clenched teeth.**

** "And Master Obi-Wan! I was disappointed in your undertaking of our little duel. You hardly did anything," the smile in her voice was almost enough to even make Obi-Wan angry. She continued in a mocking, sad tone, "Such a pity…I thought things were going to be interesting."**

** Obi-Wan was almost glad his face was hidden from Ventress; the hood hid his glower aimed on her behalf. He did not speak, trying to confine his heated feelings; but unfortunately Ventress was not the one wearing the hood.**

** "My, my," she said softly, "Is Master Obi-Wan feeling a little angry?"**

** "Me?" he managed to say in his normal voice, "No."**

** "You can't fool me, Obi-Wan," she hissed, "But don't worry, your emotions will soon be forgotten."**

** "What are you talking about?" Anakin demanded.**

** Suddenly pain was surging all through both of their bodies. Anakin and Obi-Wan could not help but cry out in pain. Everything was afire with terrible pain, but as soon as it began, it ended. **

** Obi-Wan and Anakin hung panting, their hearts racing from the sudden surge of shock. Ventress was laughing softly, "Do you like it? Its something new. Just a simple push-" again the two captives yelled in pain and again it died away, "-and both of you are completely indisposed."**

** "You won't get…away with this," Anakin panted, his voice trembling. **

** "Who's going to save you this time, Skywalker? Obi-Wan is as hopeless as you are, and you came with no one else."**

** Obi-Wan swallowed, trying to regulate his breathing, trying to forget his aching body. He could almost feel Anakin was shaking as badly as himself. The truth was that Ventress was right; they were the only ones here. **

** "I'm waiting orders from my master," she said simply, "Once I know whether or not to kill you, I suppose you will have to remain here…but that doesn't mean we can't pass the time with a little entertainment."**

** She pushed the button once more. The pain, the unbearable pain, was almost unimaginable. Again when the surges of energy died away, it left the two Jedi shuddering profusely. Obi-Wan gasped for air, trying to get over the shock of sudden pain. As he hung there like the defenseless prisoner he was, he heard Ventress's words in his head.**

** You came with no one else. **

** Cody…the general thought piteously, Where's Cody?**

** But before he could remember…he was engulfed in pain yet again…**

**The humming of the transport was the first thing Cody remembered. He next felt the floor beneath him rumbling and his body aching dully. Opening his eyes was the last thing he wanted to do, but he knew it couldn't be helped for much longer.**

I'm not leaving you, Commander, Kenobi had said, Are you doing alright, Cody? The Jedi had asked him as he carried his officer to safety. And the last thing Kenobi had said to him? Get well, my friend. And may the Force be with you.

Cody opened his eyes and stood. He walked to the window and looked at the landscape of Dantooine. Rex was watching him closely, looking curious, "What's wrong, Commander?"

"Run a scan for heat or energy sources."

"Yes, sir," came the usual instant reply.

Rex stood next to Cody and the two of them watched the landscape ease by. Cody didn't know what Rex was thinking but Cody himself felt determined. The general he was serving under had vanished and he was going to find him…he owed him his life.

He wasn't going to let Kenobi die…he couldn't.

"Sir," Echo said, looking back at Cody, "There's a large energy source come from six points aft." He pointed to the controlling screen, showing a pulsing light.

"Good, head directly for it."

Echo turned to look at him, his face was hidden under his helmet but his voice was obviously cautious, "Uh, sir-?"

"I didn't ask for second opinions, Echo. Get over there, now."

"Yes, sir."

Rex looked at Cody and whispered, "Cody, relax."

He put his hands behind his back and watched the landscape below them move faster. There was an odd feeling, a feeling he couldn't shake off. He knew what it was, but he wish he didn't.

Doubt. Fear. What if he was too late?

Echo turned in his seat, "We're here, Commander."

Cody slowly raised his arms and fitted his helmet over his head, "Let's go."

He was the first out of the transport; Rex, Echo and Five followed closely. Cody instantly saw it. A generator, placed upon the blba trees and tall grass was almost invisible in the fading light. Cody bent down and stared at the cable leading down a shoot from the generator.

Rex and Cody exchanged glances and both nodded. Cody turned to the rest of his men,

"Rex and I are going down there. Keep in contact and send in for back-up."  
Without another word, Cody started down the sable, closely followed by Rex. Echo and Five watched them descend into the darkness, then turned and walked back to the transporter.

"There's something going on that we're missing," Echo said quietly, "Cody's never that tense."

Five shook his head, "I have a feeling I know what it is, but I hope I'm wrong."

"Kill them," Dooku's voice said, "I wish I could be there, but I don't want to lose anymore time. I don't want them getting away again." He added pointedly, his anger almost strong enough to touch.

"They will not get away again," Ventress said, clenching her fist, "I will do it now." The hologram faded away and Ventress turned to the two Jedi.

After four days, even Skywalker had given up the struggle. It had taken awhile; the last two days had been hard for Skywalker to learn. At each snide comment, each angry outburst, Ventress had reminded him he where he was. As for Kenobi, he had mostly stayed silent, suffering each time Skywalker snapped. When he did speak, it was in a calm, dull tone; not entirely defeated…and this bothered Ventress.

As an order, she questioned them, shocking them when they refuse to answer, which was normally the case. And still Kenobi showed silent reserve; not threatening, but not hopeless. It was like it was all part of some unspoken plan and Kenobi was aware of it. But this could not be! He was completely and utterly cut off from the Force, he could be sure of nothing, something he had never experienced before.

Ventress prowled, pacing before them and looking intently first at Skywalker and then Kenobi, "Well you two, its been fun, but I have new orders to kill you."

"That sounds pleasant," Anakin said dully. Kenobi only slightly shook his head and Ventress felt it in the Force. The Jedi Master had finally admitted defeat…and this is what gave Ventress a surge of confidence and feeling of power. Here she had them, both Kenobi and Skywalker at her mercy, and soon both of the crucial warriors of the Republic would be done with.

"Obi-Wan?" Anakin said in a feeble voice. His former master only grumbled, sounding something like a moan. Anakin continued, "I'm…I'm sorry I got us into this."

"How touching," Ventress hissed, her hand reaching for the button that would extinguish the Republic's only hope, "The infamous duo die together."

"I would rather die with no one else beside me," Obi-Wan whispered. Anakin wished he could see Obi-Wan's face, that spark of brotherly love and confidence in him wanted to be the last thing he saw. And so he thought of that as the moment approached, completely oblivious to what was happening around him…and then there was blaster fire.

The sound of the blaster's shot was heard around the room in echoes. Ventress's hand shrank away instantly. She recoiled like a snake, looking in the direction from which the bolt had come but everything had gone dark.

Two thuds indicated that both Obi-Wan and Anakin fell to the ground. Anakin instantly tried to rise, but he got no further then coming to his hands and knees. Obi-Wan followed his immediate example. Both of the hoods were pulled off. A glow rod alright, showing the unmistakable customized helmets of Rex and Cody.

Obi-Wan shook his had, still staring up at the two clones. He felt dazed and confused; the Force was flowing through him once again. He had never in his life been away from the Force. Spending most of his childhood in the Jedi Temple, he was always aware and apart of the Force. It was like coming back from the dead, and it was unbelievably shocking. He could only stare up with deadened vision at them. In a quiet, hushed tone Kenobi whispered, "Cody?"

"Come on, sir," Cody said in a kind voice, "I don't think I can carry you up a ladder."

A lightsaber was shoved into his hand. It was Anakin's, he could tell by the feeling of it and so he hopefully assumed Anakin had his. The sound of a lightsaber snapped into life behind them. Obi-Wan barely had Anakin's lightsaber lit in time to block Ventress's blade.

He wasn't sure of exactly what he was doing, he was acting on pure instinct. Opening his mind to the Force seemed so hard, as if he hadn't done it for years rather than days.  
Meanwhile, beside him, Cody was already in action. In a moments notice he had rolled backwards and crouched, sending bolt after bolt at Ventress. She pulled away from her attack on Obi-Wan to block the passing fire. As the blaster fire come back at him in a furious storm, Cody masterfully dodged them all. He moved with the purposeful grace that had set him apart from most, and Rex was right beside him.

The lightsaber in Anakin's hand had ignited next to him; that was when Obi-Wan began to feel the Force completely and fully once again. He opened himself to it; completely and wholly.

Suddenly he felt empowered, he felt stronger, like he was no longer alone. Obi-Wan Kenobi was no longer simply confined in his tortured body, his body was only a small distraction; he was now apart of everything.

Droids were coming, he could sense it. Obi-Wan jumped to his feet and instantly began a distraction on Ventress. Soon Anakin was at his side, furiously slashing powerful blows. Ventress was quickly and obviously overpowered. She kept up the fight, wincing as each blow grew harder and closer to her face.

A red bolt of blaster fire skimmed across Rex's armored shoulder. Both clones turned and stood back to back with their Jedi allies, picking off each droid as they entered. 

**~I don't know what to do! ~ **

**I do**

"**Rex, we don't have much time," Cody threw a detonator through the nearest door. **

"**Back up should be coming!" Rex dodged a bolt and punched the droid in the face. **

**Near by, the Jedi still battled Ventress. She laughed, "Looks like your back up needs help!"**

**In through the hole Cody had just made came wave upon wave of clones. Ventress gasped and just barely blocked a strike from Anakin,**

"**Looks like you the one who needs help."**

**Ventress snarled and pushed away, then raced in to the droids. **

**Cody knelt, taking cover among their backup. It hurt to breath, but he tried not to show it. **

"**Sir, your orders?" Echo knelt next to him, handing him more ammo.**

"**Let's head home, Echo," Cody stood and looked for the Jedi. They stood near the front, blocking blaster fire. He sighed, they always needed to be right in the thick of it. He checked his gun and charged in, dodging bolts. All around him, clones began backing up. Rex appeared at his side. He knelt and fired in the gap between the Jedi.**

"**Sir, time to go."**

"**Lead the way, Commander," Obi-wan started backing up, followed by Anakin. As soon as they were clear of the door way, they turned and ran after the last of the clones, the Jedi keeping their commanders in front of them. **

**They skidded to a stop at the bottom of the ladder. Cody sighed heavily and started up, his back complaining all the way. HE dragged himself out and quickly got out of Rex's way. They didn't wait for the Jedi and charged into the foliage towards the clearing where the shuttle should be waiting. The silent swooshing behind them told them the Jedi weren't far behind. Cody broke through the underbrush first and quickly took stock. Clones looked a bought, some setting a perimeter around the clearing, others checking the sky. The shuttle was nowhere in sight. Cody jogged over to Echo.**

"**Where's Hawk?"**

"**We don't know. He said something about she's coming and having to hide the ship," Echo sounded agitated.**

**From the far side of the clearing came blaster fire.**

"**Find him," Cody charged over. I really need to do something about this fighting mentality, Cody thought before smashing a droids face plate in.**

**A low hum filled the air and the Twilight appeared. It came to hover a foot off the ground and the ramp was lowered.**

"**Rex, get the men on there, now. I'll get the Jedi," Cody said into his headset as he knocked a droid into a droideka's line of fire. He found the Jedi and chucked a detonator over their heads, catching their attention.**

"**Rides here, all the clones are aboard, we're just waiting for you," Cody fired at some more droids.**

"**And we're waiting on you, Commander," Obi-wan pointed out.**

"**I'll cover you, sir," Cody shoved himself in between them and continued firing, ending the discussion. Anakin shrugged and raced to the shuttle. Obi-wan followed, with Cody at his heels. Rex stood at the door way, waiting,**

**Anakin dove in, followed by Obi-wan. Cody jumped up and lost his footing. Rex rushed forward and grabbed him, dragging him in. He hit the button and the door closed. **

**Cody leaned heavily on Rex, "You owe me."**

Aboard the Twilight things began to wind down. The other clones began to sit, one by one, checking around them to see who had died in action. Obi-Wan and Anakin looked at each other for a long moment. Both were a bit thin, bruised around the wrists and clearly very tired and shaking. Anakin smiled slightly, "We made it, Master."

"Thanks to Rex and Cody," Obi-Wan said, inclining his head to the clones respectfully.  
Rex was lowering Cody to the floor. Cody's helmet leaned against the wall, his armor chest plate looking strained as he breathed heavily.

The ship jumped to hyperspace and Obi-Wan knelt next to Cody, "How are you feeling?"

"Rex forgot to mention there was a bit of a climb, sir," Cody panted.

"Why did you take Cody?" Anakin demanded his captain, staring at Rex's expressionless helmet.

"He was one of the only ones I know who could perform this task well."

**At the battle of Utapau.**

** "Execute order 66," the hologram spoke coldly.**

** "Yes, sir," Cody shut down the holocron and looked at the men balanced on the long-range blasters. "You heard him boys, execute order 66."**

** "Yes, sir," one of the clones said and spoke into his commlink. "Execute order 45." **

** Cody smiled, "Down with the emperor, boys, down with the emperor."**

**His men laughed with him and continued firing at the Separatists as he walked away, rubbing his legs before hopping on a varactyl in pursuit of General Kenobi. Even a Jedi Master couldn't take on all of the droids.**

**A couple weeks later after the defeat of Palpatine.**

** "Cody, wait." Cody stopped with his hand on the door to the medical bay, about to enter for his last treatment. He turned, running towards him was Master Skywalker followed by Master Kenobi and Rex. He smiled and felt him wishing he knew what was going to happen to him. Images popped into his mind of every person who had effected him the past couple years. He would miss them all, especially Ahsoka and the way she could make Skywalker squirm.**

** He sighed and took his hand off the door, he was a little early. "Hey."**

** "You didn't say sir," Skywalker stopped in his tracks, just a few feet away. "We just go the Senate's decision."**

** Cody's stomach dropped. This was it, he knew it. The info he had received had all pointed to the clones being put in deep freeze, which was not fun, he knew, but sometimes you had no choice but to obey the majority.**

** "It's not what you think, commander," Kenobi stopped right next to Skywalker, while Rex came to stand next to him. "They have assigned each squad to a planet and a few to certain members of order 45." He smiled knowingly.**

** Cody looked at Rex, "Where are we assigned, Tatooine and Dantooine?" **

** Rex laughed, "No, we were assigned to some big-headed Jedi who constantly need their butts saved."**

** Skywalker looked really mad was about to say something when Kenobi put a hand on his shoulder and laughed, "That may be true, but if I remember, we saved yours plenty of times, too."**

** Cody smiled, "Thanks for the good news, now it would make it even better if you said I didn't need to go in there." He jerked his thumb over his shoulder**

** Rex laughed again, "Sorry, bud, but you have to do this last one. " He turned Cody around and shoved him through the door Skywalker had opened with the force.**

** Cody turned and glared at Skywalker before the doors closed. **

** "Have I ever told you how much I hate how Jedi are always there at just the right or wrong moment?"**


End file.
